Rarity IN
by Capheine
Summary: [Oneshot] Twirls of thoughts and a race past the night, as Haru runs to catch the girl with the untouchable beauty.


**-- R**arity **IN --**

Sunday December 14, 2003

**_Scribbler's ramblings: _**_Yea yea, I know that Rarity IN makes basically no sense.  I needed a title.  I picked a title.  Plain and simple._

_I remember a person asking me to do a Haru one-shot a long time ago… so here it is.  Just random thought strands twisted to make a nice story.  Most of the sentences in this story are fragments.  I don't know why, it just came out that way.  It goes from really random to poetic-y, so yea._

_            Please review constructively._

**_Disclaimers: _**_Fruits Basket = not mine._

-=+=-

            The twirls of thoughts in my head are fighting to get out first.  Actually I wouldn't say twirls, more of spins.  Yes, random circles of memories that want to spill into my conscious mind.  They make me so dizzy.

            But I shouldn't talk about me so much.  Talking about me just makes me confused.  Not that I'm not already confused.  Confusion is a regular part of my daily diet. 

            I should at least get started, shouldn't I?  There really isn't much to say.

            I'm lost again.  Plain and simple.

            Just, the sky's so big and I'm so small, and there's so much to explore.  And sometimes my head just gets lost in those big, puffy clouds.  They feel so comfortable against my thoughts.

            Who am I kidding?  I'm lost because I'm lost.  I have a bad sense of direction.  I could say that the stars were too interesting, or my feet were too anxious, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still lost.

            Damn.

            I'll keep walking though, and I'll wait.  I've waited for the entire afternoon.  It's dark now, but I like it when it's dark.  Less people to see me wandering aimlessly.  

All the lefts and rights and ups and downs are now just a fading memory.  I know the present though.  Right now, I'm in the middle of a field, staring up at the stars.  The grass is brushing against my legs and it tickles.  I don't laugh though.  It would be weird if I were to start laughing.  Think about it.  Some white haired dude standing in the middle of a wide field laughing his head off.  Wouldn't it scare you?

So I stay standing, simply staring at the stars.  Some movement catches my eye, and I carefully turn my head to glare.

            There's a girl.

            The sky's moving.  Its sacred blackness twisting and dancing in her wake.

            Oh wait, that's just her hair.  I see it now.  It's whipping around in the breeze.  Back and forth, melting in and out of the sky.  So black, it looks like the night.  It is the twilight sky.

            She looks pretty, but I can't really tell.  She's out of my reach, too far away.

            What's she doing standing in the middle of this field?  Then again, she's probably thinking what'm I doing?  We must look pretty ridiculous, standing like this, in this large grassy field, just looking.

            I can feel her eyes.  She's not just looking.  She's staring.

            How rude.  Then again,  I want to run my hands through her hair.  And I think I want to kiss her.  How interesting.

            I stride towards her, my feet flattening the grass.  I'll reach her soon, if she waits for me.  Then the twilight sky will be within my reach and maybe I'll find a home.

            But she turns, and starts to walk away.  She's not ignoring me.  I know she isn't.  She's beckoning for me, wanting me to follow her footsteps.  Where's she taking me?

            The night still surrounds me, but I can hear her music.  That girl's humming.  Or perhaps the night is bringing melodies.  It makes no difference.  The crickets and faraway car horns and breeze through the maples.  They blend.  It's twilight music.

            Why doesn't she wait?

            I walk faster instead.  But she doesn't come any closer.  She quickens her pace to match mine.

            A forest approaches.  I begin my run, and the chase is on.  Her wild hair is still swaying.  Swaying from the breeze and the speed of the hunt.  Strands of beauty that flow through the branches and leaves, ignoring their wanting fingers and grasps.  Liquid and swift.

            My heart rises to my throat.  The moon's only a strand now, shrouded by the intricate canopy of this secure forest.  There's so much to wonder about.  Enough space to wander about.  But for once I concentrate.  How surprising.

            I'm still lost.  I follow the girl, but I'm still lost.  She's heading nowhere, somewhere and everywhere at once.

            I've never seen a girl run so fast.  Through and through the trees.  Past the trunks and stumps and leaves that want her to stay and wait.  I want her to stay and wait.

            It's exhilarating.

            The forest ends.  She stops.  Five, ten, there's still distance between us.  We're at the top of a hill.  A familiar hill.

            She looks back.  Her eyes are so free, filled with the same liquid black as her hair.  I know she's pretty.  A familiar pretty.

            And again we run.  Down the (rabbit hole) hill, and back into my wonderland.  Where are we going?

            I don't let that stop me.

            Faster, faster, almost there.  The city boundaries, the road and streets that weave so easily into each other.  Bordered by the shops that chatter and sing with life.  The bright lights of this relaxed city.  

Her hair reflects not only the moon, but the neon lights.  On her own she radiates playfulness and that untouchable pretty.  She twirls and skips, as if wanting for me to catch her.  I can almost feel her.  I can almost kiss her.

A swift smile from her to me.  Its quiet brilliance captivates me.  I need to kiss her.

She remains out of reach.  But I'm so close.  Around the corner and…

She's gone.

            Where?

My kisses are blown to the wind.  My feet stop.

Where?

A house that's not a home sits before me.  My hair falls back to that placid place.  I'm calm.  Eyes and a smirk that hold so much more.

The end of my trip through time and logic.  Back to this dizzying reality.

I know she's around.  I still feel her eyes.  Those eyes that glow with neon blackness and that hair that flows with liquidity.  I can still feel her breezy stare.  She's around.

The night giggles.  The stars are keeping secrets, their own twinkling secrets.  They know.  But they want me to wait.  

I'll wait for her.  I'll wait for the night. 

And maybe, I'll get lost again tomorrow. 

-=+=-

**_Scribbler's ramblings: _**_And away we go.  I'm not expecting a lot of reviews for this random fic… what can I say?  I wanted to write it, I wrote it.  Rarity IN; guess who the girl is._

Monday December 15, 2003


End file.
